


Good Boy Points

by omgrlm



Category: Red Letter Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrlm/pseuds/omgrlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich Evans has saved up a LOT of GBPs. What does he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Points

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with good boy points, please refer to this first:
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/0c06262cb655db88cd7eeb4b6ba92a30/tumblr_nit5vs5dxg1rckw3lo1_1280.jpg

Rich Evans stomped into the studio. The visor on his Space Cop helmet was flipped up, showing a ring of crusted ketchup and chewed hot dog bun around his mouth. He hadn't shaved in a week, or showered just as long. He smelled of the rubber in his suit and the rank sweat compounding in his blue Space Cop uniform, sweat stains formed and dried in days past. He wheezed heavily as he made his way into the editing room, where Mike was staring at a computer.

"Mike, I'm here!" Rich yelled from the doorway. "I finished that last scene!" 

Mike rose up from his seat and walked over to a wall with a dry-erase board on it. "Very good, Dink. You get three good boy points." He uncapped a marker placed on the board's pen rail and marked three little tick marks, finishing a group of five among a sea of other groups of five. Mike grew weary.

"I want chicken tendies." Rich was glaring at Mike when he finally turned around to face him.

"Well, Dink, you know we've been really busy lately, what with Space Cop being so close to finished. I couldn't go to the store..."

Rich's face grew redder. "I've been saving up for two weeks! I have one hundred good boy points!! Where are my chicken tendies?!?!"

"Dink, I think we should stop the good boy points. I need you to be inde-"

"I WANT TENDIES!!!" Rich screamed as he ran to the corner of the room outside where all their tapes were held. He started grabbing movies from the shelves and throwing them at the opposite wall. "TENDIES MIKEY GIVE ME TENDIES!!!!!" He dragged his arm across the top of the bookshelves, knocking manchild toys to the ground. "YOU FUCK GIVE ME MY TENDIES YOU FUCKING FUUUUUCK!!!!!!!"

"Dink, please, calm down!"

"NO GIMME MY TENDIES, YOU FUUUUUCK!!!!"

"If you don't calm down, I'll get rid of all of your points," Mike said, standing at the door jamb, but it was useless. He just stood by and watched his Dink destroying things. Mike crumpled into his seat in the editing room. He put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He blankly listened to the tantrum outside, giving up.


End file.
